Avant, toi
by Lena Stein
Summary: OS - C'était la fin du monde, le château était en flammes, mais ils étaient ensemble. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ?""On se prépare des souvenirs." - DMHG


**Note d'auteur : **Je l'admets, je suis morte de peur, devant vous, avec un nouveau texte. Un Dramione, en plus. Cela fait bien une dizaine d'années que je n'en avais pas écrit – et je ne préfère pas me souvenir d'à quoi ressemblait le dernier. Je poste cela devant vous, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est court, mais c'est juste un instant entre nos deux héros. J'ai écrit avec la chanson _Avant toi _de Calogero en fond sonore (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais bon, pourquoi pas).

Je remercie **DramionePower04** et **Madame la Duchesse** pour leurs lectures pendant que je l'écrivais. Mille fois merci. Grâce à vous, c'est la première fois que j'ai pu corriger en cours de route un de mes écrits et aussi me rassurer sur l'écriture. Merci encore.

Et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVANT, TOI.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"On atteignait l'heure entre loup et chien où les gens sensibles se confient, où les criminels avouent, où les plus silencieux eux-mêmes luttent contre le sommeil à coup d'histoires ou de souvenirs."<em>

_Marguerite Yourcenar – Le Coup de Grâce. _

**.**

Ils avaient perdu le décompte des heures.

C'était Hermione Granger qui aurait du attendre dans les bras de Ron Weasley, et qui n'avait pas pu. Puis Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard, qui n'osait pas se mêler aux autres, de peur d'avoir à faire un choix. Les deux attendaient le même dénouement, que le Survivant ploie le dos ou se relève avec du sang sur les mains. Qu'on en finisse avec cette guerre qui s'était étendue à leur vie jusqu'à la dévorer toute entière.

C'était eux qui s'étaient retrouvé ensemble, non loin du hall d'entrée, dans les cachots des Serpentard où personne ne s'était aventuré, car être Serpentard en ces heures était porter les couleurs de l'erreur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se trouver si proche, eux dont les peaux avaient créé la haine et le conflit qui peu à peu détruisait le château.

Ils s'étaient observés, longuement, les yeux exploraient le corps de l'autre avec une curiosité nouvelle. Ils leur semblaient alors que la guerre les avait réinventés, et ils n'auraient su expliquer ce qu'ils se passaient exactement en eux. Ce qui les avaient fasciné, c'était l'instant où ils avaient vu apparaître l'autre derrière les façades. Comme sur un polaroïd, les traits s'étaient imposés à leurs yeux par petites touches, sortis du néant. Les souvenirs étaient devenus ombres de la réalité, et soudain, les couleurs de l'autre s'étaient imposées à leur sens.

Derrière les moues d'intello qui aimait à se faire remarquer, le doigt levé, derrière le blond peroxydé et l'assurance glacée des yeux gris, derrière le rouge du courage et le vert de l'ambition, derrière celle nommée Sang de Bourbe et l'autre jugé du camp adverse, derrière les silences appuyés. Derrière, c'était _cela_.

Enfin, le silence.

**.**

« -Granger, tu y crois, franchement, toi ? ».

Les mots résonnèrent contre les parois des cachots, à en faire trembler les murs. La question s'infiltra dans l'esprit d'Hermione, et sa mâchoire claqua tandis ce que le froid infiltrait ses pores. Son cœur battit plus vite, et elle dut admettre qu'à ce moment précis, les paroles de Drago Malefoy l'ébranlaient.

«-J'ai confiance en Harry, répondit-elle d'un ton assuré. Si Harry survit, tout ira bien. »

Sa plaidoirie lui parut ridicule au moment où elle les prononçait. Elle attendait un si, un si qu'elle redoutait, et qui ne vint jamais. _« Et s'il meurt, petite imbécile, pour quoi tous ces combats, ces efforts, et ta propre existence ? Pourquoi ces sept années ? »._

« -Si Potter est là, alors tout va bien, répéta l'aristocrate, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. »

Il se laissa tomber le long du mur, le regard levé vers le plafond d'où perlaient quelques gouttes d'humidité. S'il tentait de se composer un air d'aristocrate que rien n'atteignait, les faibles lueurs laissaient paraître son visage marqué par les cernes. Hermione remarqua aussi les fines rides sur son front pâle.

« -Mon problème, c'est qu'on ne m'a pas appris ça, moi. On m'a juste dit de suivre, pas de croire. Granger, pour une fois, je t'envie. »

La jeune femme laissa passer un temps. Puis ses yeux noisette plongèrent dans ceux, gris, qui tutoyaient toujours les hauteurs.

« -Si tu perds, tu perds juste des privilèges. Moi, si je perds, c'est tout mon monde qu'on détruit. Oui, je préfère penser que ça se passera bien pour nous. »

Drago eut aux lèvres une espèce de sourire, pas vraiment, plutôt une trace du sourire qui était passé par là il y'a très longtemps et en avait laissé trace pour toujours. C'était la première fois que la brune qu'elle sentait qu'il souriait de manière véritable, et non pour ricaner aux dépens d'autrui ou par simple prétention. Elle eut la certitude qu'il manquait d'habitude pour ce sourire-là.

« -Cette guerre, pour moi… tu vois, c'est comme une très longue nuit en pleine journée. Je ne vois rien, j'entends des voix, mais je ne les comprends pas… »

Hermione fut frappée par la justesse des mots qu'il avait prononcés : elle ressentait les mêmes sensations depuis des mois, coupée de sa famille, avec pour seule compagnie ses deux meilleurs amis qui perdaient eux aussi l'espoir. L'absence de Ron, cruelle, l'avait pesé, puisque jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté la véritable solitude, celle qui faisait se rendre compte que l'on était seul à se traîner dans les remous de l'existence.

« -… j'écoute, puis rien. J'essaye de demander autour de moi, mais j'ai beau chercher, je suis perdu et je ne trouve personne. »

Elle en avait pleuré, ce soir-là où il était parti. Elle avait pleuré de désespoir, parce que le manque, et parce qu'elle avait réalisé cette nuit-là qu'en se rendant compte qu'elle serait toujours toute seule, elle devenait adulte. L'enfant de première année, celle qui pleurait dans les toilettes du troisième étage de Poudlard car elle s'était vue rejetée par les autres, celle-là avait disparu, et elle ne savait pas au fond qui elle était devenue.

« -Alors je me rassure comme je peux. »

C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle l'avait lu. Drago Malefoy, terrorisé. Et elle, à ses côtés. Alors Hermione s'était blottie dans ses bras, et il ne s'était jamais encore senti aussi vivant que dans les silences qui les avaient enveloppés.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ? avait-il alors demandé d'une voix lente.

-On se prépare des souvenirs, dit-elle. »

**.**

Avant, il fallait suivre les indications de son père :

« Les Malefoy, Drago, vont toujours à Serpentard. Toi aussi tu devras en être ».

« Efface cette Sang de Bourbe comme première de ta classe ».

« Tu es un Mangemort, désormais, et dans tes mains, tu as le sort de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ».

« Tue-le ».

Puis ce dernier s'était perdu entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lui-même s'était retrouvé sans chemin tracé.

Drago, dans sa tête, avait remercié la jeune fille de créer cette sorte de repère, dans cette sorte de vague hasard qu'était devenu son monde. Avant, il était beau. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus très bien.

« -En fait, la vérité, c'est que j'ai confiance en Harry. Mais il y'a tout le reste. Tout ces si qui dansent dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas. S'il meurt, c'est là que tout commence... s'il meurt…

-Granger, tais-toi, et il se détacha d'elle. »

« -Franchement, tu parles trop souvent pour ne rien dire. Tu ne peux pas dire simplement que t'as peur ?

-Parce que tu l'avouerais, Drago ? demanda Hermione, avec ironie ».

Alors la colère le remplit instantanément, comme d'ordinaire. De nouveau, l'enfant roi se voyait contrarié, et Hermione voyait devant elle le petit lord qui n'obtenait pas son dernier caprice. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, il répondit :

« -Je n'ai pas peur. C'est provisoire. Dans quelques mois, tout ça sera passé, je serai de nouveau dans mon manoir, et ça me paraîtra futile. Tout cela me paraîtra futile, et tu seras déjà oubliée, Hermione. Alors oui… je n'ai pas peur… »

Hermione lui tourna le dos. Puisqu'il avait encore des choses à prouver au monde, il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains des Malefoy. Rien d'autre qu'un nom qui n'était qu'un déguisement. Drago s'était montré, puis Drago s'était oublié, et Drago désormais n'était que poussières dans ce château en flammes.

**.**

Le hall s'ouvrit, les bruits s'élevèrent. Et ils s'observèrent une dernière fois, comme un dernier regard sur ce passé où tout avait brûlé, sauf leurs propres peines, avant de rejoindre les leurs.

**.**


End file.
